


No Contest

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	No Contest

He has nothing but contempt for the others. He only entered the contest to prove a point. He'll win; he always does. That is why _he_ is a sanzo and _they_ are no more than also-rans. _Insects_.

Crack! His cudgel finds its target with sickening ease and blood splatters the snow as his half-naked opponent staggers, then tumbles into the ice-edged water.

On the opposite bank, Koumyou applauds and a warm wave of pride makes Keny'uu – Ukoku – forget the cold. "Were you ever this good?" he asks.

Koumyou shrugs. "I shouldn't think so. But then again, competing always bored me."


End file.
